


I Love It When You Call My Name

by merv606



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Johhny is responsible with this new power, Kink Discovery, M/M, Suddenly Submissive Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merv606/pseuds/merv606
Summary: Written for the prompt:Bratty bossy Daniel becomes completely pliant and submissive when Johnny uses the magic word during sex: “Daniel.” Bottom Daniel of course.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 32
Kudos: 134





	I Love It When You Call My Name

The sounds of mattress springs fill the room as Daniel works himself on Johnny’s cock, coming to a stop as Johnny grips his hips almost painfully tight, Daniel stilling completely in Johnny's lap.

Johnny takes a moment to lay his forehead against the curve of Daniel's spine at the top of his back, giving in to the urge to place a kiss on the smooth skin covering it. 

"Just slow down," he says and he hears Daniel huff, then grumble out, "any slower and i'll be asleep."

And Johnny can't let that one pass, so he flips Daniel over on all fours, yanks him back up by the hips so his ass is in the air for him and pushes back inside, slowly. Or, tries to at least.

Daniel thrusts back, unrelenting, taking Johnny's cock into him all the way; his body yielding to the welcome intrusion - greedy for it; Johnny too slow for his liking apparently. 

But, god dammit, Johnny was in the mood to savour Daniel - the feel of his cock wrapped tight in that velvety softness as he slowly took him apart. Not a race to the finish line. 

He digs his fingers in deeper and Daniel drops his head cursing. 

Daniel starts whining, tightening around Johnny in a vice grip, trying to get what he wants by goading him into action. When no action comes in a time he deems to be satisfactory....

Then come the demands, "come on Johnny, stop screwing around, fuck me already. Like I want," as he tries to wriggle his hips. Bossy. 

"Daniel," Johnny says low in his ear and Daniel, he just melts.

Suddenly it’s like time slows. Daniel’s hips, trying to furiously work under Johnny's strong grip stop, and he sinks to his stomach into the mattress, Johnny slipping free from his body.

Johnny is dumbstruck by not only the sudden change but how drastic it is - where had the demanding little brat he was just dealing with gone?

Don't get him wrong, he loves Daniel, the good and the sometimes annoying, but this sex thing, which is beyond better than anything Johnny imagined, is still somewhat new, so this is unexpected to say the least. 

But, Johnny, he can work with this he thinks. 

He nudges his hips forward and Daniel lets out a quiet moan, breath hitching. 

Yeah, Johnny can work with this alright.

"There you go. You have to learn to take what I give you," he tells him, testing. 

Normally, that would earn Johnny a glare but, as an afterthought he adds, "Daniel" and now he gets a happy little sigh instead.

Johnny’s not really sure if Daniel’s realized it yet - what it's doing to him, for him. But, he's not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

Instead of resistance when Johnny tangles their legs together to turn them on their sides, Daniel just allows it, murmuring when Johnny rubs more lube around his hole before nudging his dick against the wet rim, pushing back in. He watches as Daniel's entrance stretches around his girth before swallowing him, never tiring of the thrill it sends through his body at the sight of it, so fucking obscene. 

Johnny's arm is under the side of Daniel’s head, wrapped loosely under his chin, his hand coming to rest on Daniel's jaw just under his ear; his other hand resting on a slightly pronounced hipbone. 

"Isn't this better?" he asks and Daniel reaches up to rub at his eye with the heel of his hand before whimpering out, "yes."

Before he was frantic, "yeah, yeah, in my ass, please," squirming, as he nipped at Johnny's jaw when Johnny had first flipped him. 

But now, he's utterly pliant, his hips still, just accepting what Johnny is giving him, body rocking according to the even thrusts of Johnny's length in and out of his body. 

Johnny's so deep there's no space between them, his front completely plastered to Daniel's back. Johnny can feel him shaking.

Eventually he drops a hand down to rub at a nipple, Daniel keening as Johnny rests his head on Daniel's shoulder to watch how the nub hardens with each gentle glide of his finger over it.

Daniel is normally, Johnny wouldn't say self consciousness about how sensitive his chest is, but he tries to downplay how good it feels, but now he lets out little "ah, ah, ah's" as the pleasure in him mounts as the rough pads of Johnny's fingers rub against the now swollen nubs. 

"So sweet for me like this...... Daniel," he says and he feels Daniel clench around his cock, little gasped intake of breath before softly panting out, "Johnny, Johnny, johnny."

Johnny's other hand on his hip is gently guiding him into each thrust, and it would be so easy to just slide it over and down a bit but, it would more appealing,

"Touch yourself for me."

Daniel licks his lips, pink tongue leaving them shiny. 

"I want to see you come from this," Johnny tells him. "Doesn't it feel good? My cock in your ass? Hands on your body?" 

"Yes," he sobs out in response and Johnny flicks a nipple. 

Daniel puts a shaky hand up to his forehead as the other obediently drops to his cock, hard and leaking against his stomach. 

He watches Daniel take himself in hand, the sounds it makes as it moves up and down his length, so fucking wet.

Johnny's hips pick up a little speed, his groin aching from the tight embrace of Daniel's ass. Then, just to see, 

"So good Daniel" he praises. 

Daniel's orgasm rolls through him likes waves, his walls undulating around Johnny's cock and that's when Johnny finally breaks, thrusting into Daniel with more vigour, forcing his walls to part around the hard length invading his ass. Daniel's moaning, still coming himself it seems, as Johnny chases his own release inside the body he loves so well. 

Doesn't take long before Johnny feels the telltale signs of his balls drawing up as he pushes in as far as he can, coming inside Daniel's tight heat, who sighs happily against the feeling of being filed. 

Johnny pulls out slowly, so Daniel can feel even inch as it leaves his fucked out body, and this, this is his favourite part Johnny thinks, as he spreads Daniel's ass with his hands just to watch himself slowly drip out of that now puffy, used hole. 

Johnny gathers Daniel into his arms, tucking himself back into the space between his cheeks. He really should get a cloth to clean them both, but for now he wants to feel the heat and wetness of what they just did. 

Daniel's out before Johnny can even arrange them to his liking and he wraps his arms around the smaller man tighter, letting the rise and fall of his chest lull him into sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you do with your additional day off from the office when you have crappy winter weather? 
> 
> Write porn apparently. After you make a hot chocolate with mini marshmallows.
> 
> As always, mistakes are my own - not beta read.


End file.
